My Little Brother Isn't Cute
by TrueDesires
Summary: Amaimon was annoyed at why everyone was so interested in his youngest brother. They had a spar and it didn't prove anything at all… till Mephisto advised Amaimon to use the key and check out their little brother while Yukio would be away on a mission  M


**xXx Summary xXx**

Amaimon was annoyed at why everyone was so interested in his youngest brother. They had a spar and it didn't prove anything at all… till Mephisto advised Amaimon to use the key and check out their little brother while Yukio would be away on a mission one day.

**xXx A/N xXx  
><strong>Should be finishing my -Man fanfiction but I couldn't resist the urge to write a Amaimon x Rin fanfiction /w/ Ehehehe~ Trying to complete this in hospital now :D

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
><strong>Sadly I don't own Ao no Exorcist or else…kukuku~ =u=

**- Mephisto's Office -**

Pitter. Patter.

Rain had cloaked itself all around True Cross Academy soaking everything in its downfall. The grey sky and bad weather had also turned the moods of the residents fowl. Amaimon had a lot of time to spare while he was playing around in Japan. He just sat around sucking his lollipop as he always did. Mephisto on the other hand wasn't very pleased with Amaimon's spar with Rin. It had alerted the higher ups that he was hiding the son of Satan. On Mephisto's grand table was a pile of paperwork and an unwritten report which was due soon, all things that he hasn't started on yet. Mephisto eyed the corner to see Amaimon lying down without a care in the world and still eating his lollipop.

"Had he not known how much trouble he had brought to me?" thought Mephisto.

"His hell lot of a boring" Amaimon stated as he broke the silence staring at his brother hopefully making his point by letting his boredom be shown through his dead panned facial expression.

"What" Mephisto replied, still not knowing what Amaimon was on about.

"When was the last time you and father visited an optometrist" asked Amaimon still not believing how they could ever find Rin interesting. Rin hadn't even put a fight, he may have showed little potential by spurting a bit of blue flames but that was all to Amaimon. So why did he have everyone's attention… right now the Earth King was undeniably confused.

"If you still have the key around, go check him out again sometime tonight. I'm sending Yukio away on a mission. There would be no one to interrupt you. Note his also a deep sleeper you know what I mean." Mephisto replied with a hint of annoyance as the bad weather was really getting to him. He really didn't want to deal with his younger sibling right now especially with all the paperwork to be done.

**- Rin's Room -**

"It was all Amaimon's fault so why did I have to get in trouble?" Rin thought as he paced around his room agitatedly. Rin was in a bad mood how could there be that much of a difference in strength. It was great that Yukio was away in a mission otherwise he'd lecture Rin for leaving his tail out again. Every time that Rin wasn't in absolute control emotionally, his ears and tail would come out. Rin's tail swished from side to side as he got into bed pulling the blankets just over his stomach leaving his shoulder out. As soon as Rin's head hit the pillow he fell into deep sleep, fighting Amaimon had drained a lot of energy out of Rin.

Silently right after Rin fell asleep Amaimon walked in with the key he had been given to Mephisto. Amaimon looked around observing the small room that the twins shared, to the left was Rin's bed and one could barely make out his shadow as he slept there. Amaimon knew exactly what his brother Mephisto meant by advising him to come at such ungodly hour and hinting him that Rin was a deep sleeper. Rin would never have the possibility of attracting Amaimon, he would never make a move on Rin not to mention they were different class demons.

In the end curiosity still got the cat, Amaimon walked closer seeing as Rin was in deep sleep he had not bothered to be as alert and cautious. The sight of Rin's sleeping face up close had brought a spark inside Amaimon but it still wasn't enough.

"So defenceless right now" Amaimon thought as he started to smirk.

Rin's tail was left outside the blankets and continued to swish side to side as it seemed to be tempting Amaimon. Amaimon slowly climbed onto the bed reaching under the blankets and started to rub the base of the tail. Tails were extreme sensitive spots on demons, if attacked they could bring great pain. A small blushed had settled on Rin's face as Amaimon continued to rub the base of his tail. Small soft moans started to come out as Rin started to get turned on. His shallow breath started to get heavy as Amaimon had fully removed Rin's blanket and started on working on his clothes.

Amaimon was delighted when he finished unbuttoning Rin's top, it was definitely worth it. There were two pink buds on Rin's chest that looked very tempting to Amaimon, they seemed like lollipops that would burst sweet flavours as he tasted them. Without wasting any more time Amaimon attached his mouth to one nipple and fingered the other with his right hand as his left hand continued to work on Rin's tail. The nub felt soft as Amaimon rubbed his tongue against it and around it while they started to perk out after being played with for a while. Funny how Rin now had a visible aching hard on yet he was still fast asleep and didn't seem like he was going to wake up soon.

Amaimon turned his attention to the tent in Rin's boxes there was a shadow over the damp patch that had formed due to Amaimon's previous actions. With one pull, off went Rin's boxers and Jr. Rin sprang out into the opening. Amaimon's eyes widened a bit at the few drops of pre cum, they seemed to have a sweet lure to them. Amaimon licked off the drops not resisting the temptation he then followed on to sucking the tip of Rin's cock. With cock in mouth and his tongue sliding over Rin's sensitive slit Amaimon once again started pleasuring Rin from the base of his tail. Rin's rough breathing started to get even more rapid and his soft moans now clearer and every so often a groan would come up. The most interesting event of the night would probably be when Rin came. He came calling Amaimon's name.

Now it had caused Amaimon a problem in his own nether regions. This called for Amaimon to redress Rin and to return to his own room to attend to this problem. The taste of Rin still lingered in Amaimon's mouth, it was a pretty strong taste much like Rin's personality. Amaimon also took note that Rin's come was pretty thick indicating that he hasn't yet learnt the pleasures of having the body of a demon yet.

**- Morning -**

The sun had filled the room with light as birds chirped Rin slowly started to wake. It didn't take long for Rin to feel the cold stickiness in his pants. A recollection of last night's dream replayed itself in Rin's mind. It occurred to Rin that he just had a wet dream about his brother staring down at his hands Rin was too embarrassed at himself.

"Okay calm down its all natural right?" asked Devil Rin "Everyone has a secret sexual crush on someone they shouldn't be"

"Rin you mustn't! Remember his your brother and tried to kill you just a few days ago…" Angel Rin reminded.

"Come on why are you so boring. Live life the way you want plus Amaimon would definitely have a nice body a great fuck. (Y)" Devil Rin chuckled as both illusions disappeared. It seemed like the devil side had won, Rin was already indecisive and had Amaimon on his mind.

"Maybe it would be nice… He seemed so strong able to blow my attacks away." Rin imagined as he slowly slipped away to LaLa land.

"Woah, Back to earth dude. Its Amaimon… Hello! What on earth are you thinking? Gosh… First clean blankets then shower," stated Rin to himself he needed to clean things before Yukio came back and started getting suspicious.

Rin ripped his blankets off his bed and chucked them into the washing machine along with his soiled boxers and pyjamas. Hot scalding water hit Rin as he turned the handle inside the shower stall. The water covered Rin in a blanket of warmth and slowly woke Rin up properly from his daze. Inside the stall where Rin was all alone by himself he thought over everything once again. The sensation of Amaimon's hands on his skin still brought shivers through his body. The dream seemed all too real yet the haze of it being a dream still surrounded the image. Repeating the dream once again in his head to the part where Amaimon was sucking Rin off made Rin Jr. spring back to life once again. Now there was unmistakeable evidence that Rin was sexually attracted to his brother that nearly took his life just a few days ago.

Rin mentally hoped that his hard on would just go away as he continued his shower but the pain from below kept staying on his conscience. Rin resolve wavered as he leaned to side feeling the icy wall against his back as he wrapped Rin Jr. in his hand. Up and down lethargically at first till another image flashed through his mind. His other hand made its way to the part where Amaimon's hand seemed to be the last night in his dreams. The first contact shocked a strong sensation through Rin's body, pleasures previously unknown to Rin flooded through. When Rin finally came he came with the image of Amaimon in his mind while moaning out Amaimon's name. Staring down as the white liquid washed away with the water from the shower Rin was deeply embarrassed at the act he just committed.

**- After School - **

The day went as usual, Rin attended class and learnt things becoming another step closer to becoming a paladin. Yukio wasn't due back for another few days so Rin now had full access to their shared dormitory that no one else used. Rin was excited to get back to their dorms and try out some new recipes that he thought up during rune class. Being a page, Rin had no use for runes so what better to do than bludge his way through class. The afternoon sun shone through the kitchen window as Rin prepared the ingredients. He was going to make a caramel fudge cake with chocolate as decoration. After everything was measured and weighed Rin walked over to preheat the oven but for some unreason he felt something solid grab his foot as his stumbled over and knocked down the bowel of caramel. The sticky caramel had gotten all over Rin's face but not much spilt onto the floor. The bowl just happened to land upright on the floor.

Rin looked back to see what exactly had he tripped over there shouldn't have been anything to trip over in the kitchen. Anger bubbled inside as he saw his dear brother Amaimon smiling while lying on the floor waving back at him. The anger faded as fast as it came as Rin was flooded from embarrassment after all he had a wet dream the previous night about Amaimon.

"What do you want?" stuttered Rin in his position with his legs wide opened to Amaimon.

Smirking Amaimon crawled in front of Rin stopping Rin from closing his legs. Rin felt his heart sank as Amaimon's reply was "I'm here to take care of this," patting the tent that had built in Rin's trousers. "Ngh…" moaned Rin as a blush settled across his cheeks. Amaimon was delighted inside at this reaction, he rubbed Rin's thighs while he started licking the caramel off Rin's face. The sweet caramel melted in Amaimon's mouth as it came off Rin's face. His frame trembled under Amaimon's as he scooped Rin into his arms and walked over to the door opening the one to Rin's room using the key. . Amaimon also picked up the bowl of caramel not forgetting about it. He decided they shall continue this on in bed rather than the cold hard floor if the kitchen.

By now Rin was already embarrassed and fidgeting in Amaimon's arms. The loss of control had cause Rin's ears and tails to show up. To Amaimon it was so cute, no matter how much Rin struggled his tail was still intertwined with Amaimon's. Amaimon dumped Rin unceremoniously onto the bed and before Rin could even complain his lips were mashed with Amaimon's into a rough heated kiss. Amaimon dipped his hand into the bowl, coating his fingers with the sticky caramel. Then with one swipe Rin's pants were pulled off along with his boxers by Amaimon.

Their kiss was broken as Amaimon slabbed caramel onto Rin's pink entrance. Amaimon moved down savouring the taste of the sweet caramel while dipping his tongue into Rin's hole every so often. Amaimon's tongue was shortly followed by his fingers as he inserted his first digit inside Rin. There was small discomfort as he did, so with his tail he started pumping Rin's hardened rod. The digit was joined by another two and another slab of caramel as Amaimon started scissoring inside Rin trying to loosen him up a bit.

"Ngh… More" Rin moaned softly as he started getting use to Amaimon's digits.

Rin himself started pushing back against Amaimon's fingers hoping to hit that spot deep inside. Rin felt like his body was on fire yearning for release as Amaimon finally inserted his third digit. Both their demon flames were alit, Amaimon himself was already at the limit of his patience. His own throbbing pain called for attention as he watched Rin ride his fingers. Deeming that Rin had been prepped enough Amaimon withdrawn his fingers.

"Nyaah" a soft moan came for Rin at the loss of Amaimon's fingers.

"Don't worry I'll give you something even better," smirked Amaimon at Rin.

Once again using the caramel, Amaimon coated himself while positioning at Rin's entrance. Rin twitched as he felt Amaimon leaning in against his backside. He wrapped his arms around Amaimon as Amaimon slowly pushed in sheathing himself deep within Rin. Slowly Rin felt that stretching blunt pain but it wasn't enough to bring him to tears, just some slight discomfort. Amaimon watched Rin flinch under him as he pushed in giving Rin time to adjust but not knowing when to begin again without hurting Rin.

"M-move or I'll start moving…" Rin somehow muttered out with a desperate tone.

Amaimon chose to pull out slowly and then thrust back with more force than before. Gradually the thrusts started to get faster and harder. Somewhere in between Amaimon decided to flip Rin over so that Rin was on his hands and knees with his ass cocked up. This allowed Amaimon to attack from a different angle and he could reach deeper inside Rin. Things were getting heated up and both their minds went a blank white as they edged closer to release. Amaimon's grip on Rin's hips tightened as he moved forward over Rin.

"Your, mine re-remember that," groaned Amaimon as he bit down into the curve of Rin's neck while thrusting deep inside.

Amaimon happened to hit that sweet bundle of nerves causing Rin to nearly lose it. Other than clenching down tighter on Amaimon all Rin could do was moan as loud as he could. Rin turned out to be quite the vocal partner. After a few more thrusts, Rin's neglected rod was suddenly attacked by Amaimon pumping down hard while in rhythm with the thrusts. At this point in time Rin had already lost himself amidst the pleasure he was receiving. Rin was glad deep inside that Amaimon couldn't see his face due to the position they were in. It would've been so wanton as there was some droll down his chin from the moaning. All the pressure that was building up below was finally released as streams of white covered the sheets below while Amaimon's load was let out inside of Rin. There was quite a lot that some was still dripping out as Amaimon pulled out. Rin on the other hand was still in a very sensitive state after just ejaculating. Their heavy breathing started to even out as both collapsed onto the bed from exercising too much too suddenly.

Amaimon wrapped his arms around Rin as he finally noticed just how cute and sexy his younger brother was. Secretly glad that he was the first to claim his brother, now with the bite Rin was officially his. Their partnership was been sealed already and no one can change that fact now. Rin on the other hand was so embarrassed that he just snuggled his face into his brother chest holding him tight. Both not minding how sweaty they were, blankets pushed besides just snuggling.

Both finally rested for the rest of the night, hearts at peace and tails closely intertwined lovingly. Mephisto had finished battling with all his paper work so he decided to check just to make sure that things worked out and the two weren't battling again. The sight of the two in bed had made Mephisto smirk, his initial plan had worked now Amaimon was on the same boat with him as well. The future was going to be interesting for the two in bed. Since Yukio reported on finished his mission faster than expected and was due to be back the next day morning…

**xXx A/N xXx**

Finished writing and betaing in hospital XD… Hope everyone enjoys this oneshot, there is probably going to be a sequel but another pairing :D Please read and review. Quality time spent on writing this. Trolololololol~


End file.
